blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
Jermaine
Jermaine is the Xiaolin Dragon of Electricity and close friends with the monks. He is skilled at basketball and later went on to become a Shoku Warrior-level Xiaolin Monk after taking on training from Master Sir Bartholomew. His signature Sheng Gong Wu that he uses most often is the Eye of Dashi and his Wudai Weapon is Zeus's Bolt. Appearance Jermaine is mostly seen wearing his red, white and blue number seven jersey with his red trousers. He wears his hair in dreadlocks that go to the middle of his back and hazel brown eyes. When not wearing his jersey outfit he is in his Xiaolin monk outfit similar to that of Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay. He is of African American descent with well-toned muscles from playing pro-basketball and being a Xiaolin warrior. Personality Jermaine is very streetwise, laid-back, and relaxed kid, but who is also very good at physical activities when he needed to be. He is a good and loyal friend but can become very angry when he is pushed too far, such as when Omi didn't treat him very well because he was jealous of his achievements. He is extremely protective of his family, especially his baby sister. He is also shown to have grown protective over Kimiko and treats her as a sister. Background History He was born and raised in Queens, New York from hard working middle-class parents. As he grew up he had shown signs of Electrokinesis and complex fighting styles. When he was three years old his father took him to his first basketball game and he became hooked ever since. He later went on to become a pro-basketball star next to becoming the Xiaolin Dragon of Electricity. His baby sister Delilah is twelve years younger than he is and is shown to be extremely protective of her. Later on, when he had met the monks and became friends with them, he had grown very close with Kimiko to the point of him thinking of her as another sister and became protective of her because of her diabilities. He had also shown to have grown close with Omi when the latter had come to New York in order to find the Serpent's Tail. His signature Sheng Gong Wu is the Eye of Dashi and his Wudai Weapon is Zeus's Bolt. Meeting the Monks Jermaine is first seen in the episode My Homie Omi, where the Xiaolin Monks travelled to New York to find the Serpent's Tail. When Omi had gotten lost, he had ran into Jermaine and they became close friends. When Omi did find the Serpent's Tail, he had reached it at the same time as Jack Spicer. Spicer then declared that the showdown would be a game of basketball. Omi is joined by Jermaine who had helped him win. After they won, Omi had offered Jermaine a place at the Xiaolin Temple. He had declined, but we later see Jermaine return to the Temple in Something Jermaine where he had attained the level of Wudai Warrior, the same level as Omi, which caused him to become very jealous. This drives a wedge between the two. Omi soon figured out that Chase Young had been the one training Jermaine, although Jermaine had no knowledge of Chase being evil. Later on in the episode, Jermaine, Omi, Jack Spicer and Tubbimura competed in a Xiaolin Showdown for the Golden Finger. Tubbimura and Spicer were eliminated first, leaving Omi and Jermaine to fight. But Omi revealed Chase Young's true nature to Jermaine and said he will not fight him. Jermaine eventually realized what's been going on and agreed not to fight Omi. The two patched things up and returned to being friends. Training with Master Sir Bartholomew Jermaine and his sister Delilah had both trained under Master Sir Bartholomew and later went onto Master Monk Guan's Martial Arts Academy. Powers/Abilities As the Xiaolin Dragon of Electricity, Jermaine has also displayed other abilties besides his elemental ones: *'Electrokinetic Constructs': he is able to create anything out electricity *'Black Lightning Manipulation': he can create and control a dark mystical form of electricity, which, due to it's mystic nature and properties, ignores the limitations and weaknesses of normal lightning. Black lightning not only discharges energy, it shocks and destroys everything it touches, including regular and white lightning. While he can wield it much like its regular counterpart, he can also use its mystical power for wide variety of attack and effects such as summoning and resurrection *'Electrokinetic Combat': his able to use his electrokinesis in all forms of combat *'Cosmic-Electric Manipulation': he is able to control powerful bolts of cosmic energy with it inflicting a tremendous force on the mind of its attacker. In general, electricity is present wherever we find plasma, and since 99.999% of the visible universe is in the plasma state, magnetic field and electric currents are nearly everywhere. Almost all cosmic plasmas that have been studied in detail seem to be penetrated by magnetic fields. The presence of the magnetic fields implies that considerable electric currents must exist in the cosmic plasmas. Examples of this are found in the ionosphere and magnetosphere of the Earth. Also in more distant plasmas like the chromosphere and corona of the sun, the solar wind, and the interstellar medium we find thin structures in the form of filaments and sheets. These narrow structures are subject to the pinching action of electric currents *'Electron Manipulation': he is able to create, shape and manipulate electrons, subatomic particles with a negative elementary electric charge which are generally thought to be elementary particles because they have no known components or substructure. They have properties of both particles and waves, and so can collide with other particles and can be diffracted like light. Many physical phenomena involve electrons in an essential role, such as electricity, magnetism, and thermal conductivity, and they also participate in electromagnetic and weak interactions. An electron moving relative to an observer generates a magnetic field; external magnetic fields will deflect an electron. Electrons are one of the the leading player in the universe because most of the activity of the universe is dominated by energy transfers involving the electron light and electromagnetic waves between molecules and atoms. Electrons may be created through beta decay of radioactive isotopes and in high-energy collisions, for instance when cosmic rays enter the atmosphere. Electrons are a fundamental particle that takes active part in any chemical reaction that results in the molecule or a compound formation. Without electrons and their variation, it would not have been possible to invent the different branches of science. Electrons allow the atom to bond to other atoms to form compounds. All compounds and mixtures are result of electrons. If atoms would not be able to bond, Then the state of matter such as liquid and solids, we would just have independent atoms floating around in the universe. An electron's primary purpose is to provide stability. Electrons are the only atomic substance that can travel between atoms *'Esoteric Lightning Manipulation': he has control over mystical lightning that has different properties of normal lightning. This power may have a variety of magical effects such as transformation capabilities, healing and an enhanced physique *'Physical Lightning Manipulation': he has control over the physical energy electricity and electromagnetism which has scientific properties that surpass it's previous nature. This power could be used to revive dead neurons, split elements into their original states and control charged particles such as electrons, protons, etc. Basically this is generation and manipulation of all electrical/electromagnetic phenomena in the universe *'Astral Electricity Manipulation': he can manipulate electricity/lightning that exists above the earth's atmosphere. Due to the anti-gravity environment, the electricity takes on unusual form. He can manipulate and manifests various phenomena including Blue Jets, and Sprites etc *'Positive Electricity Manipulation': he is able to manipulate electricity that has a positive charge. Positive electricity is more powerful then the common electron electricity. He can create positive lightning streamers to summon lightning, and control Anvil Lightning to be used for various purposes *'Positron Manipulation': he can create, shape and manipulate positrons, subatomic particles with a positive elementary electric charge which are generally thought to be elementary particles because they have no known components or substructure. They have mass, spin and statistics equal to that of the electron, but positive charge equal in magnitude to the electron's negative charge. They have properties of both particles and waves, and so can collide with other particles and can be diffracted like light. Many physical phenomena involve electrons in an essential role, such as electricity, magnetism, and thermal conductivity, and they also participate in gravitational, electromagnetic and weak interactions. An electron moving relative to an observer generates a magnetic field; external magnetic fields will deflect an electron *'Psychic Lightning Manipulation': he can manipulate psionic electrical energy. He can also generate powerful psionic blasts that disrupt electrical energies, including the natural bio-electric field of the human brain or the electrical systems of machinery *'Underwater-Lightning Manipulation': he is able to absorb, generate or control electricity with distinct property of flowing within or amongst water particles without a dangerous reaction from the conjunction of these two without the electricity being positively charged. With the increase of conductivity with water particles the emission of electrical charges has now become more powerful than the normal electron generated electricity *'White Lightning Manipulation': he can use white lightning to destroy dark forces, he can even be used for divine purposes as well. The strength is unmatched by anyone, one strike from a lightning bolt can reduce anything to nothing *'Plasma Manipulation': he is able to create, shape and manipulate plasma, a state of matter consisting of fully ionized gas of low density containing an approximately equal number of positive ions and electrons. It is important to note that although they are unbound, these particles are not free. When the charges move they generate electrical currents with magnetic fields, and as a result, they are affected by each other’s fields *'Plasma Generation': he is able to generate plasma *'Plasma Constructs': he can create anything out of plasma *'Freezing': he can do this by producing heat-absorbing plasma *'Plasmatic Telekinesis': he is able to use plasma at nearly any speed whether in/on surface, air or water. He can even do this in vacuum of space if he has way to survive the experience *'Plasma Attacks': he can release/use plasma to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc *'Expanding Plasma Bolts': he is able to project plasma that expands rapidly on contact with an object *'Formulated Plasma Blasts': he can release blasts of plasma in a form of a creature or object *'Hand Blasts': he is also able to release plasma blasts from his hands *'Missile Generation': he can create missiles out of plasma *'Obscured Attacks': he is able to channel his attacks through a medium *'Omnidirectional Plasma Waves': he can send out a wave of plasma in all directions *'Plasma Ball Projection': he can create and launch spheres of plasma *'Plasma Beam Emission': he is able to release beams of plasma *'Plasma Blast': he can release plasma over a specific target area *'Plasma Bolt Projection': he can release low powered projectiles of plasma *'Plasma Bomb Generation': he is able to create bombs/explosions of plasma *'Plasma Breath': he can discharge plasma from his mouth *'Plasma Bullets': he is able to fire in short sequence over a wide area. *'Plasma Infusion': he can beome empower and energize anything touched or used usually a weapon with plasma *'Plasma Wave Emission': he can send out a wave of plasma that repels everything in its path *'Reflective Attacks': he is able to release attacks of plasma that can bounce off of any surface *'Scatter Shot': he can release plasma blasts that split into multiple fragments *'Sword Beam Emission': he can also release plasma blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons *'Wave Motion Blast': he can launch a massive wave of plasma *'Zap': he can create a tiny short release of plasma in order to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive *'Matter Surfing': he is able to solid or liquid plasma in a way that increases his ability to move and/or maneuver either by granting himself abilities he otherwise lack or allowing himself to ignore normally needed equipment *'Plasma Aura': he can coat himself and others in sound, which allows himself to create a deafening plasma or irrational heating substance around his body. He can make something as simple as releasing the plasma energy from within his entire body *'Pulse Manipulation': he can create, shape and manipulate pulse, a disturbance or one of a series of such transient disturbances that moves through a medium gas, liquid, solid or energy from one point to the next point. Exact results depend from the medium, strength/frequency of the pulse, whether the medium is fixed in space or free to move at its end and if the pulse moves from one medium to other *'Hand-To-Hand Combat': He is also excellent in hand-to-hand combat *'Electrokinesis': He can control/manipulate any all forms of electricity *'Electricity Manipulation': he is able to control and manipulate electricity and electrical objects *'Electricity Generation': he can generate electricity *'Superhuman Strength': He is also superhumanly strong, capable of breaking through stones and steel with one single kick or his bare hands *'Superhuman Speed': He can move and run to superhuman level *'Superhuman Reflexes': His reflexes are at superhuman levels *'Superhuman Agility': He possess agility beyond that of a normal human being. He can dodge attacks, swing from things easily, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial movements with little effort *'Superhuman Durability': He has proven to have superhuman durability *'Electrical Immunity': naturally he is immune to electricity *'Electromagnetism Manipulation': he can create, shape and manipulate electromagnetism which with the exception of gravitation account for almost all physical phenomena observable to the unaided human senses, including light and other electromagnetic radiation, all of chemistry, most of mechanics excepting gravitation, and of course magnetism and electricity. That said, only few truly powerful individuals are capable reaching such heights of power, most users have to content themselves with lesser if still impressive abilities. Due to the intense versatility with electricity such as electrocution, heat generation, computer and mind hacking, and electrolysis and magnetism such as metal manipulation, magnetic levitation, atomic manipulation, and attract and repel, electromagnetism is one of the most powerful and versatile elemental manipulation in existence *'Energy Manipulation': he can create, shape and manipulate energy, one of the basic quantitative properties describing a physical system or object's state. It can be transformed or converted among a number of forms that may each manifest and be measurable in differing ways. The law of conservation of energy states that the total energy of a system can increase or decrease only by transferring it in or out of the system, thus the total energy of a system can be calculated by simple addition when it is composed of multiple non-interacting parts or has multiple distinct forms of energy. Common energy forms include the kinetic energy of a moving object, the radiant energy carried by light and other electromagnetic radiation, and various types of potential energy such as gravitational and elastic *'Energy Absorption': he is able to absorb energy in all forms *'Energy Amplification': he can amplify energy to himself and those around including the area *'Energy Assimilation': he can transmute any form of matter into energy which he can absorb and manipulate in several ways, such as expelling the energy offensively and/or defensively or using it to enhance his physical conditioning *'Energy Attacks': he is able to use energy in a barrage of attacks *'Energy Aura': he has a dark, electric yellow aura signifying his electrokinetic powers *'Energized Body': he is completely energized all the time *'Energy Concentration': he is able to focus his own energies to any part of his own bodies or objects to perform attacks, techniques or spells or magical energy *'Energy Constructs': he can construct anything and everything out energy *'Energy Conversion': he can absorb and convert one form of energy into another form. Example being, one by absorbing sound energy and converting it into light energy, or absorbing gravitational energy and converting it into heat energy. He can even turn psionic energy into nuclear energy. This ability can be used to turn detrimental types of energy into harmless types, and vice versa *'Energy-Field Manipulation': he can control and manipulate, not to mention create an electrified energy field *'Energy Generation': he can generate pure energy *'Energy Metabolization': he is capable of taking certain forms of energy and using them as food or as a source for his powers. He may not need to eat or sleep if he had enough of a certain form of energy or are able to constantly absorb it *'Energy Negation': he can negate energy completly *'Energy Perception': he can perceive destiny, which can be used to avoid life courses, follow a trail, or view the future. Often viewed as points and lines some people, are only able to see large collections of energy, like a powerful person or place. Some lines may connect two people together, or a person to a place, some points may have no lines at all. He is be able to use this method to tie a persons destiny to a single point causing them to die instantaneously even if they had magical or armor protection, perhaps even preventing Reanimation *'Energy Propulsion': he can use energy to fly, by emitting a burst of energy into the ground that sends him flying into the air, he can also do this by producing an aura of the energy which would levitate them, or a beam of the energy to the ground, but it can also be wings, producing wings from ambient energy *'Energy Sensing': he is able to sense energy flowing around and inside of objects, animals and people *'Energy State': he can become transed into a state of pure energy *'Energy Transferal': he can transfer energy including his own into anything/anybody *'Entity Aura': he can surround himself and others in matter and/or energy of a powerful entity to possibly become almost untouchable and granting them various abilities/attacks depending of the entity itself. The auras may also give the him enhanced physical capabilities such as speed, strength and durability *'Ray-Beam Manipulation': he can manipulate rays and beams, including sunlight, plasma, ultraviolet, normal light, x-rays, cosmic rays, gamma rays, laser, electric, magnetic, pure energy, infrared, etc *'Ion Manipulation': he create, shape and manipulate Ions, atoms in which the total number of electrons is not equal to the total number of protons, giving the atom a net positive or negative electrical charge. Ions can be created by both chemical and physical means. In chemical terms, if a neutral atom loses one or more electrons, it has a net positive charge and is known as a cation. If an atom gains electrons, it has a net negative charge and is known as an anion. Ions in their gas-like state are highly reactive, and do not occur in large amounts on Earth, except in flames, lightning, electrical sparks, and other plasmas. These gas-like ions rapidly interact with ions of opposite charge to give neutral molecules or ionic salts. Ions are also produced in the liquid or solid state when salts interact with solvents for example, water to produce solvated ions, which are more stable, for reasons involving a combination of energy and entropy changes as the ions move away from each other to interact with the liquid. These stabilized species are more commonly found in the environment at low temperatures. A common example is the ions present in seawater, which are derived from the dissolved salts *'Magnetism Manipulation': he can generate, control and manipulate magnetism in all its forms, both natural planetary, solar, lunar, stellar, magnetosphere, magnetic materials/ferromagnetism, etc., organic either be generated by the electric currents of living beings or artificial be everything creating/using electricity. He can affect any matter that is magnetic either be that can be iron, nickel, cobalt and their alloys, some rare earth metals, naturally-occurring minerals such as lodestone manipulating and controlling them as they will and indirectly use them to manipulate other things. Note that this power isn't Metal Manipulation, it is the ability to control magnetism but using this capability a Magnetism Manipulator can control certain metals. It also isn't much more powerful than Electromagnetism Manipulation *'Neural Impulse Manipulation': he can redirect the electrical signals between the brain and nerves, they can achieve control over thoughts, feelings, and movement of a body under this power *'Memory-Mental Manipulation': he can control the electrical signals in the brain *'Motor-Skill Manipulation': he can control the nerve-signals for movement *'Reanimation': he can reanimating the dead with recharging their bodies with electricity *'Resurrection': he can restart a person's heart or reviving their dead nerve cells by applying electric energy *'Spark Manipulation': he can control and manipulate sparks of electricity *'Technology Manipulation': he can controlling the electrical functions of technology *'Thunder Manipulation': he can naturally control and manipulate thunder *'Electric Transmutation': he can transmutate anything with electricity *'Electricity Empowerment': he is literally empowered by electricity *'Electricity Mimicry': he is able to mimic electricity i.e. through powerlines *'Lightning Balls': he can create lightning balls and hurl them at enemies *'Electricity Portal Creation': he can create portals made up of electricity *'Electrokinetic Invisibility': he can turn himself invisible by electrokinesis *'Electronic Communication': he is also able to communicate via electricity in electronics *'Electroportation': he can do this by using electricity to teleport *'Electrical Healing': he can do this by charging with electricity, which accelerates the healing of cells *'Electrical Regeneration': he is able to regenerate himself via electricity *'Electrokinetic Flight': he is also able to propel himself with electricity or magnetism in the ground for flight reasons *'Electrolysis': he can do this on atomized water *'Static Electricity Manipulation:' he can control and manipulate static electricity *'Electric Pull': he is able to pull and push anything to himself and others via electricity *'Electric Field Negation': he is also able to negate any and all effects of electric fields *'Electric Field Manipulation': he can manipulate and control electric fields *'Charged Particle Manipulation': he is capable of manipulating all forms of electricity dwelling in all matter as charged particles. With the power over electricity existing in all matter including charged particles, he is able to control all matter in it's state of form such as gas, liquid, solid and even plasma by controlling the electrons, protons and more that constitute all matter. Since everything is matter then this would permit the himself to control everything by that theory. He may be able to use the charged particles to generate streams of electricity at their control. He is advanced he can manipulate anti-particles as well *'Electrical Wall Crawling': by using static electricity he is able to climb up onto walls easily *'Paralysis Inducement': he can induce paralysis on people from electrical currents *'Electricity Infusion': he can infuse electricity into people and objects *'Electrical Force Field': he can create a force field(s) around himself and others with ease *'Electrical Attacks': he can do this by generating enough power to vaporize matter *'Electroreception': he can transmit and receive messages via electricity *'Electrical Heating': he can heat things up using electricity *'Electrical Exoskeleton': he can coat his entire body in electricity, forming an armor-like appearance *'Electrokinetic Blade Construction': he can create a blade/sword made of pure electricity *'Electric Conductivity': he can conduct all forms of electricity through their bodies, created or not, making himself totally invulnerable to electricity, no matter the voltage. He can also discharge electricity through conductive media such as metal, water, etc Gallery brother_and_sister_by_sumerjoy11-d7k8v9h.png omi_and_jermaine_by_residentialpsycho-d6sxw4k.jpg jermaine_by_sumerjoy11-d5jzdi2.jpg jermaine_s_outfits_by_sumerjoy11-d7k8gfk.png Xiaolin_Character_heads_by_Miha_Mimiko_Kyattuha.jpg 5273293e75bcb96be89a3b8cc4d95106.jpg 382.png 380.png 385.png 386.png 387.png 376.png 369.png 384.png Links http://theblackchaos737.deviantart.com/art/The-Xiaolin-Chronicles-Good-Side-OC-306873040 Category:Male characters Category:Living characters Category:Characters Category:Xiaolin Showdown Characters Category:Crossovers Category:Allies Category:Superheroes Category:Powerpuff Girls Characters